Advances in modern communication systems and technologies have increased the ability for people to connect. A current form of popular communication is electronic messaging. Users such as family, friends, and co-workers often send numerous electronic messages to each other daily. In general, a user employs electronic messaging applications to send and receive electronic messages with another user or a group of users. For example, conventional electronic messaging systems often provide a graphical user interface that displays a message thread that includes previous electronic messages between the participating users.
Despite recent advancements, however, conventional messaging systems suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, due to the nature of electronic messages, many conventional systems immediately send electronic messages to a recipient regardless of the recipient's availability, which can cause interruptions and disruptions to the recipient. While some conventional systems allow recipients to manually set their status as “away” or “busy,” these statuses are too generic and do not provide a sender with adequate information as to why a recipient is away or busy. Moreover, in many conventional systems, even in the event that a recipient's status is set to “away” or “busy,” the recipient will still be interrupted (e.g., with a new message notification) when a sender proceeds to send an electronic message, despite the recipient's status. Further, many recipients forget to change their status back from “away” or “busy” when they are again available, thus causing confusion.
In addition, some conventional systems provide an indication of when a recipient is currently “online” or when a recipient was last active on a messaging application. However, while these conventional systems help a sender know that a recipient is active on the messaging application, these systems also fail to provide sufficient detail regarding the recipient. For example, a recipient may be active online, but the recipient may still be unavailable or want to avoid interruption. Accordingly, while many conventional systems indicate whether a recipient is active online, the indication of online activity alone is insufficient to assist a sender in knowing whether communicating with the recipient would inconvenience, disrupt, irritate, or interrupt the recipient.
These and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional systems and methods of sending electronic messages.